1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly capable of reducing a manufacturing cost and decreasing a thickness of the backlight assembly, and a display apparatus having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus needs a backlight assembly to provide an LCD panel with light because the LCD panel displaying images is a non-luminous device, which does not emit light by itself.
The backlight assembly may be classified as either an edge-illumination type or a direct-illumination type according to a position of a lamp that emits light. According to the edge-illumination type backlight assembly, a lamp is disposed at an edge of a light guide plate. The edge-illumination type backlight assembly has an advantage of a thinner thickness, but an optical efficiency of the edge-illumination type backlight assembly is relatively low and a cost of the device increases due to the light guide plate.
In comparison, according to the direct-illumination type backlight assembly, a plurality of lamps is disposed under a light guide plate in parallel with each other. The direct-illumination type backlight assembly has an advantage of a high brightness, but a thickness and a cost of the direct-illumination type backlight assembly increase due to the numerous lamps.